


I Break It, Just Because I can.

by Starshaker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Mild Threats, Misunderstandings, Trapped, Trapped In A Closet, trapped in a room together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am unruly in the stands | I am a rock on top of the sand | I am a fist amidst the hands | And I break it | Just because I can" It's 'Wrecking Ball' by Mother Mother. - prompt suggested by hadesharia.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Break It, Just Because I can.

Three weeks since Kylo has last lain beside Hux, traced the freckles over his shoulders and circled his waist with his arms; Hux’s body cool under his touch.

Three weeks and Hux hadn’t looked at him, but Kylo had found it impossible to do the same. He’d seen Hux hold himself too straight and heard his sharp tone giving orders distantly down dark corridors. Hux’s skin too was paler than ever, a stark contrast to their environment.

Snoke was out of contact and Kylo had seldom found solace in his meditation. He cursed himself again and without a second thought activated the lightsaber at his side. He plowed it through the console in front of him with a cry of frustration. The action granted him a moment of relief before his chest tightened and in order to breathe again he slashed again at the sparking console.

“That is enough Lord Ren!” Kylo turned at the sound of Hux’s voice. “Cease immediately,” Kylo met Hux’s haughty glare with his own and with a flick of his wrist tore the lightsaber blade up past Hux’s side and through the wall beside the door. Lights flashed and sparks jumped. Hux flinched as sparks flew towards him and as he stepped forwards out of their range the door shut with a low thump behind them. Hux startled and his eyes darted between the door, the damaged console and briefly to Kylo.

“I guess you can still be flustered,” Kylo muttered and heard the voice simulator of his helmet twist the words into a dark threat. Hux glared back.

“Is that what you’re trying to achieve? For me to be affected by you,” Hux spat at him, “If you think you deserve for me to look in your direction you’re mistaken,” Hux turned on his heel to the door and halted when the door didn’t open. He typed a quick release code into the damaged mechanics and still nothing happened.

“Open the door,” Hux demanded.

“Can’t wait to get out of my proximity, General?” Kylo asked.

“Exactly,” Hux said. Kylo raised a hand and pulled at the door with the force. The metal creaked and warped but didn’t shift. Kylo upped the effort he was using and instantly a red light flashed; an electronic warning activated. He released his hold and dropped his hand as the alarm resounded within the four small walls of the room.

“Structural integrity compromised. Please wait for assistance,”

“You fool,” Hux cursed under his breath and stepped away from the door to circle the room. The room started to feel smaller still.

“Fool enough to sleep with you for too long,” Kylo said.

“You’ve made your feelings perfectly clear,” Hux muttered as he straightened his sleeves and glanced across to the gaping hole in the wall and the previously concealed circuits.

“It doesn’t feel like you’ve been hiding your feelings either,” Kylo retaliated.

“You made that choice for me,” Hux grimaced and glanced to Kylo with disgust.

“I suppose you’re happy to wait in silence,”

“Given the circumstances, I’d find contentment in nothing else,” Hux said and leant back against the wall and trained his eyes to the ceiling.

“You’re projecting,” Kylo said after a few minutes of listening to the replay of Hux’s annoyance with him.Hux’s shoulder’s tensed “Any your thoughts are predictable,”.

“Then meditate,” Hux sneered, “That’s what you do to ignore the reality you’ve created for yourself isn’t it?”

“You want to know why?” Kylo said and watched as Hux’s hands clenched at his sides.

“Rest assured I won’t be asking anything more of you,” Hux said.

“I wanted to see what you’d do,” Kylo said, “It turned out you were playing your own game all along,”

“Except I didn’t. I’d never seek to piss you off without reason,” Hux said and rolled his eyes, “Then again who would have better reason,”

“What have I done to deserve this,” Kylo asked.

“You built me up and tore me down for your own amusement. How would you react? Would you tear up another part of my ship?” Hux asked and that gestured to the torn up console and door mechanics, “Oh wait, you already have,”

“Is your care and concern is hidden so deeply beneath your facade that not even I can sense it,”

“Try harder,” Hux replied, a growl in his voice..

“Let me in,” Kylo countered. His breath shuddered out of his lungs as he spoke.

“I only locked you out when you didn’t want anything else from me,” Hux snarled as he spoke; a caged animal full of rage and hatred for its captor. “Was I to expect anything less Ren? For you to take what you wanted, get bored and walk away,”

“Let me in,” Kylo said and he raised his open palm towards Hux. He didn’t reach out with his mind yet Hux bristled. Kylo watched him set his jaw and prepare himself for pain that never arrived. “Show me what I should apologise for,” Kylo knew his words sounded too close to pleading, begging. However the moment he regretted speaking them aloud Hux’s mind opened to him.

Like walking into a cantina and being overwhelmed with every sight, taste, smell and sound. There was hurt echoing from Kylo’s carelessness words that morning so many weeks ago. There was fear of letting himself be taken advantage of; it had happened before. There was anger at himself and Kylo and for a rumour Hux had overheard from an officer. Only in the background of Hux’s mind was any hope. Once the impact of Hux’s thoughts had settled Kylo heard a low constant rumble of want and desperation and a cautious care and love. Hux had wanted Kylo to be his equal.

“You were hiding this from me,” Kylo asked

“And what have you kept from me?” Hux asked with a contemptuous tone.

“I break things because I can,” Kylo admitted, his words overtaking him. Sentences that had circled in his head for weeks,“I’m powerful because I was born to be, and I’ve never regretted it,” Kylo said “Until now,” Hux held his ground as Kylo stepped towards him but couldn’t hide his surprise as Kylo dropped to his knees, “Strike me down Hux. I’d let you,”

A screeching crunch sounded and a gap appeared between the door and the adjacent wall.

“We’ll have you out in a minute. Is everyone alright in there?” Kylo turned to look and a stormtrooper’s helmet appeared in the gap.

“Leave now,” Hux snapped. The stormtrooper immediately vanished from view and Kylo could trace three sets of footsteps and muttered voices retreating down the corridor.

When he returned his gaze to Hux it felt as if his General were looking straight through him. Hux reached out and traced his fingers along the line of Kylo’s helmet and hesitated at the clasp.

“Show me something breakable,” Hux said as he released the clasp and tipped the helmet to gently lift it away. The moment Ren was free of the mask Hux threw it across the room where it hit the wall and dropped to the floor with a heavy thump.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt and some writing encouragement on starshaker.tumblr.com and I'll write you a ficlet x


End file.
